wixossfandomcom-20200215-history
Killy killy JOKER
|Performer = Kanon Wakeshima |Album = killy killy JOKER Single |Release Date = April 30, 2014 |Catalog No. = 1000488349 (Limited Edition) |Catalog No.-2 = 1000488520 (Regular Edition) |Label = Warner Home Video}} killy killy JOKER is the opening theme song of selector infected WIXOSS series. The song was performed by Kanon Wakeshima. Track Listing Both tracks are written, composed, and performed by Kanon Wakeshima, while the arrangement was done by Naoki "naotyu-" Chiba. The coupling song was arranged by sugarbeans. The limited edition also includes a DVD of the song's MV. #killy killy JOKER #moonlight party #killy killy JOKER (instrumental) #moonlight party (instrumental) Lyrics Romaji= Unbalance Saikō no mirai he mukau sekai he yōkoso Shinjitsu ha hitoe ni card no ura/omote Hodoke nai mama Mekuri mekurumeku memagurushī stage de Sono karamatta kanjō wo manzoku iku made nankai mo kowashite shimae Unmei ni temaneki sare samayō ashita ha Nani wo erande nani wo tebanashi hitotsu ni nareba īn darō Najitta tefuda wo sarasu yoyū nante nai yo Kawaita kōkai no umi wo nomihosu hibi ha Kagirareta kotoba de itsu shika no egao wo yurushite hoshīn darō Utsutsu wo wasuretatte kamawanai yo Dakara ima ha shiranai de itai Ne? Why don’t you want an ideal world? Why don’t you play for foul yourself. Why do you choose on your own for the future? Why do you want to step into the world? Semaku semari-kuru seme-tateru story no Sono hokoronda deguchi ga fusagatte shimau mae ni nigedashitai yo Unmei ni temaneki sare samayō ashita ha Jibun no ishi de wakare michi wo susunde ikitai Kawaita kōkai no umi wo nomihosu hibi ha Yūgen no setsuna de omoikiri warai aitai Unmei ni temaneki sare samayō watashi ha Kowabatta migite wo sore demo kataku nigiri shimete irun darō Mamotta Kirifuda mō kore dake ga subete Kawaita kōkai no umi wo nomihosu kimi ha Oboreta hazama de ushinatte shimatta itoshisa wo shirun darō Utsutsu ha kaerarerutte shinjitai yo Dakara ima wo looser nante iwanai |-| Kanji= アンバランス 最高の未来へ向かう世界へようこそ 真実は偏にカードの裏/表 解けないまま 捲り目眩く目紛しいステージで その絡まった感情を満足いくまで何回も壊してしまえ 運命に手招きされ彷徨う明日は 何を選んで何を手放し一つになれば良いんだろう 詰った手札を晒す余裕なんてないよ 乾いた後悔の海を飲み干す日々は 限られた言葉でいつしかの笑顔を許して欲しいんだろう 現実を忘れたって構わないよ だから今は知らないでいたい ねぇ? Why don’t you want an ideal world? Why don’t you play for foul yourself. Why do you choose on your own for the future? Why do you want to step into the world? 狭く迫り来る責め立てるストーリーの その綻んだ出口が塞がってしまう前に逃げ出したいよ 運命に手招きされ彷徨う明日は 自分の意志で分かれ道を進んで行きたい 乾いた後悔の海を飲み干す日々は 有限の刹那で思い切り笑いあいたい 運命に手招きされ彷徨う私は 強ばった右手をそれでも固く握りしめているんだろう 守ったJOKERもうこれだけが全て 乾いた後悔の海を飲み干す君は 溺れた狭間で失ってしまった愛しさを知るんだろう 現実は変えられるって信じたいよ だから現状をルーザーなんて言わない |-| English= Unbalance Welcome to the world where you can aim for the best future The truth lies beyond the back and front sides of the card There's no way to find it On this moving and dizzy stage Until you are satisfied with that tangled feelings, everything will keep on breaking Our lost future beckoning the fate but we'll be fine if we unite, made a choice, and let go of something We shouldn't afford to expose our clogged hands Our days dried the sea of regret And you still wanted to be forgiven from your limited words I'll be fine if I forget the truth That's why I want to know nothing for now, what about you? Why don’t you want an ideal world? Why don’t you play for foul yourself. Why do you choose on your own for the future? Why do you want to step into the world? This looming and narrowed story urges Before the exit blocked, I want to run away Our lost future beckoning the fate I want to choose the parting way to find the meaning of my life Our days dried the sea of regret I want to laugh with full of my might, even for a slight moment The lost me beckoning the fate and my strong right hand clasped firmly I have nothing anymore other than the Joker I protected You who dried the sea of regret knows the love erased that drowned scenery I want to believe that the reality will change That's why, for now, I wan't say "looser" Videos 4月放送アニメ「selector infected WIXOSS」アニメジャパン特別PV公開|A short preview of the song in AnimeJapan 2014 Special PV. 20140430 分島花音 killy killy JOKER MUSIC VIDEO試聴|Short cut of the music video. Selector Infected WIXOSS - OP|Opening animation. Navigation Category:Music